Representing Miranda Priestly
by magicmarkers09
Summary: Devil Wears Prada AU. Prompt by Anonymous over on LJ. Miranda doesn't give Andy a reccommendation after Paris. Andy therfore becomes a lawyer and years later they meet when Andy becomes Miranda's divorce lawyer. femslash Miranda/Andy
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Representing Miranda Priestly

**Author:** magicmarkers09

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada

**Pairing: **Andy/Miranda

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Belongs to Lauren Weisberger yada yada

**Rating: **PG (for now)

**Summary: **AU. Prompt by Anonymous over on LiveJournal. Miranda does not give Andy the recommendation after Paris and so is blacklisted from journalism. Andy takes up an offer to study law at Stanford and becomes a successful lawyer. Andy accidentally becomes Miranda's divorce lawyer. Andy/Miranda eventually. femslash

Andy Sachs added a few more notes to her brief before turning her attention to the person standing patiently in the doorway of her office.

"Drew Brooks on line three" her assistant Katrina offered with a smile and disappeared around the doorway returning to her desk. Sighing heavily, Andy picked up the phone hoping to end the call quickly. Conversations with her boss never ended well.

"Drew. Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'll cut straight to the point here Andy; I need you to pick up an extra client. A very influential client, who will do wonders for this company's reputation-"

"You mean your reputation" Andy interrupted irritated by Drew's arrogance. "As you said yourself last week, I've already got too many clients, and I quote wanting to help them all will ruin my so-far unblemished professional reputation. You expect me to risk all of that?"

"Andy" Drew chuckled, "You're an amazing lawyer. One of the best. I'm sure you can handle her."  
"Her?"

"Yes her. She's an old friend from way back in the midst of a divorce. She enquired about our law firm and I suggested you. You have a meeting with her at three thirty. Don't be late, she hates being kept waiting."

Andy let out a frustrated groan as she looked at the clock on her computer monitor. Only an hour to prepare.

"Ok, I'll do it. The client's name?"

"Miranda Priestly"

Andy visibly shook as the phone clattered to the floor. Miranda Priestly, the 'Dragon Lady' was her new client! How could she have been so foolish? Miranda Priestly her former boss who she had walked out on in Paris. The former boss who had blacklisted her to all major publications. It had been Andy's lifelong ambitioin to become a journalist for the New Yorker, but those dreams and ambitions were shattered by the three little words uttered by Miranda: "My biggest disappointment". A reference like that was difficult to bound back from and Andy was forced to rely on her earlier acceptance to study law at Stanford. Now a respected and accomplished lawyer, Andy had expected to leave her earlier time at Runway behind her. But now, the Devil herself was infiltrating her new life, and Andy vowed she would not let Miranda treat her the same way with her ever increasing and impossible demands.

"Fuck!" Andy smashed her fist down on her desk. She was not looking forward to representing Miranda Priestly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Ok, I admit I can't actually remember what coffee Miranda drinks, and I'm too lazy to go and check….

In preparation for her meeting with Miranda, Andy found herself scrutinising her appearance in the restroom mirror, hoping she would still meet Miranda's high, yet sometimes impossible to meet standards. Since her time at Runway Andy had maintained her size four figure and her substantial salary afforded her the advantage of keeping up with the ever changing fashion industry. Today Andy wore a Chanel power suit and a pair of stunning, yet uncomfortable pair of Jimmy Choos attracting the attention of many male and even female colleagues. Even so, Andy had become increasingly nervous as the time of her meeting with Miranda came closer with the need to please Miranda coming flooding back.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" cried a breathless and obviously anxious Katrina. "Miranda Priestly is here. I've shown her to the conference room, and she demanded to see you" Katrina checks her watch "like ten minutes ago

"Oh, shit she's early. How do I look?" The need for reassurance overtook the normally confident and assured Andy as she smoothed down her already perfect hair.

"Beautiful". Katrina blushed. "I mean erm, good"

Andy in her distress missed the unintentionally slip of the tongue and continued to try and tame her hair.

"Ok, I can do this". Andy breathed deeply trying to assume her professional façade. "Katrina could you please get me my dictaphone, and meet me in the conference room. Oh, and I hate to ask but could you run across the street to Starbucks and get Miranda a large laté, extra cinnamon, extra hot?" Without waiting for an answer, Andy ran towards the conference room earning amused glances from her colleagues. Pausing in front of the door, Andy continued her inner mantra of _I can do this_ before opening the door and coming face to face with her former boss. The boss who had trampled her lifelong ambition of becoming a journalist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, yada yada.

Andy entered the conference room apprehensively wondering how this meeting was going to unfold. Miranda was notoriously hard to please, and Andy pleaded to a higher being that Miranda was not going to drive her to distraction with her demanding requests. Although Miranda was a significant asset to the Brooks-Redmond law firm, Andy had other clients' needs to manage, and she vowed to herself she would not bow to Miranda's every whim.

Seeing Miranda seated in one of the high backed chairs at the large conference table, Andy released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Miranda Priestly was as beautiful as she remembered, but showed vulnerability in her features that hadn't been there in Andy's previous time at Runway. Time had clearly changed the great Miranda Priestly.

"Miranda, hi" Andy breathed, hoping her nervousness would not be noticed by the woman before her. "How are you?"

Instead of replying to Andy's greeting Miranda began appraising her appearance, and as her eyes roamed over Andy's figure a small but brief smile appeared on Miranda's features.

"Andrea" Miranda drew out her name, "Stop this irrelevant chatter and let's get this started. I want a divorce. And you seem to be the only competent lawyer in New York City, so obviously I want you."

Andy was momentarily shocked and she tried to school her expression into one of normality. Since leaving Runway, Andy had religiously followed media reports of Miranda Priestly and had learnt that two years after leaving Miranda in Paris Miranda had remarried her first husband Hugh, the father of her twin daughters Caroline and Cassidy. Recent articles had shown the family were happy together, even going as far as to pronounce the Devil really did have a heart.

"Of course Miranda" Andy retrieved her notepad from her briefcase, "But I need details. The reason for the divorce primarily and then there's the twins to consider-"

"The girls have nothing to do with this." Anger flared behind Miranda's eyes. "He gave up the right to see them when he decided he was going to fuck his secretary behind my back!".

"I'm so sorry Miranda" Memories of their time in Paris returned, and remembering the wounded expression on Miranda's face when she told Andy about her divorce from Stephen, she reached across the table and covered Miranda's hand with her own. Andy felt heat where their hands met and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Confusion clouded Andy's expression as she met Miranda's gaze. She saw something beyond the depths of those pale blue eyes before Miranda abruptly pulled her hand away from Andy's grasp. Miranda's glare told of her displeasure and Andy opened her mouth to apologise when Katrina chose that moment to enter the room carrying Miranda's laté.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Andy? Miranda?" Welcoming the interruption Andy gave Katrina a one hundred watt smile, causing the younger woman to blush furiously and lower her gaze to the floor.

Turning to Miranda, Andy addressed the woman "Do you need anything else Miranda? I remembered your laté, but if there is anything else you need…" Andy trailed off but was forced to turn her attention back to Katrina when Miranda's only response was to purse her lips and look out at the New York sky line beyond the window.

"No thanks Kat, everything is ok here. Could you just make sure that my tickets for the Ball tonight are on my desk, and confirm with Morgan that he's to pick me up at seven thirty at my place."

"Sure" Katrina replied and turned to go, leaving Miranda and Andy alone again.

Still embarrassed from Miranda's rejection, Andy peered at Miranda from under her eyelashes not knowing how to initiate a conversation. The look on Miranda's face was a mixture of pain and something that Andy could not quite read. The need for the silence to be broken was overwhelming. Andy however, who's profession relied on her ability to utilize words, could not think of a coherent sentence and silence hung over the room.

"I'm sorry" Andy uttered finally, wanting to break the unbearable silence.

"Yes, well I suppose I need my lawyer to be…" Miranda paused thinking of the right word "Sympathetic"

"Miranda I-

"That's all" Miranda abruptly rose from her chair and made her way graciously towards the exit. She paused in the doorway and looked at Andy with a curious expression. "I'll have Emily call you". And with that, Miranda left the building housing the offices of the Brooks-Redmond law firm, leaving a thoroughly confused and frustrated Andy seated at the conference table.

At 6pm Andy found herself in her apartment, pouring over the paperwork sent over to her by Hugh's lawyer Cole Hays. Reading through the document Andy found she became increasingly frustrated by the demands being made by Hugh and at one point chuckled to herself at his ridiculous request to keep all of the artwork in their shared townhouse. Discussions with Miranda would need to be arranged and Andy knew Miranda would not give in without a fight. It was clear this divorce was going to be a difficult process and there was a sure guarantee of a media-frenzy as with Miranda's previous publicly aired divorces. Making another brief note, Andy shut down her computer and proceeded to enter her en-suite bathroom to get ready for the evenings NYC Charity Ball. Undressing and turning on the shower, Andy checked the temperature before stepping under the spray. Finishing her routine of washing and shaving Andy began to relax as the day's events came streaming back to her. Particularly her meeting with Miranda. Remembering the feelings that rushed through her body when she touched Miranda's hand a familiar ache began between her legs. Andy furrowed her brow in uncertainty as she moved her hand down between her folds to find a growing wetness. Images of Miranda developed in her mind as she entered herself with two fingers and proceeded to bring herself to an intense orgasm.

Her feelings confused Andy more than she cared to admit as she had never thought of Miranda in a romantic capacity before.

"Fuck" Andy whispered to herself. "You can't have feelings for Miranda! You just can't. She ruined your life, prevented you from getting your dream job". Andy continued to berate herself as she stepped out of the shower, applied her makeup and changed into a stunning red dress. She was somewhat relieved when she was interrupted by a knocking on the door and ran to open it finding her regular driver Morgan on the other side.

"Hey Andy" he said as he took off his hat "You look stunning as usual". Morgan was like a father figure to Andy and she blushed hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Bet you say that to all the girls" Andy replied laughing. "Just let me grab my purse and we can get outta here"  
Andy disappeared inside her apartment and returned minutes later, where Morgan escorted Andy to the company car. Katrina, Andy's assistant, was already waiting in the car for her and began to brief Andy on the itinerary of the evening. With her thoughts wondering towards Miranda Priestly she barely heard Katrina until she felt a hand resting on her knee.

"You ok Andy?"

"Wha- yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired I suppose." Andy gave her a weak smile which Katrina returned.

Katrina hesitated before adding "You look gorgeous tonight Andy. I wish I could meet someone like you."

Andy was stunned for a moment not knowing how to handle Katrina's statement. Was she flirting with her? Andy recovered quickly deciding to evade the underlying intention of her announcement.

"You're a great woman Kat, and I'm sure there's a woman out there who is perfect for you."

The disappointed look that crossed Katrina's face made it evident to Andy that she had in fact been flirting with her and it made Andy feel guilty to know that she had crushed the younger woman's spirit. As the company car slowly came to a stop outside the venue Andy offered her hand to Katrina gently pulling her out of the car hoping the gesture would soothe the woman slightly. It wasn't that Andy didn't find Katrina attractive. She did. It was just that she herself had feelings for someone else. And that person was Miranda Priestly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Again, they're not mine. Never will be.

**A/N**. Ok, so I had fun writing this one which will hopefully come across to you as you read it fingers crossed.  
I had my flatmate beta this for me, and at one point she hit me (quite hard in fact) on the arm because of a certain event in this chapter. I will apologise now for this development, but it's a key plot point to my story … please don't kill me! I'm all about the happy ending…Well eventually, lol. Hope you enjoy!

Cameras flashed in Andy's direction as she stepped out of the company car still grasping Katrina's hand. Smiling shyly she posed for a few photographs before turning to whisper in Katrina's ear.

"You ok? You seen a little awkward." Andy's breath upon her ear caused Katrina to shiver and Andy cringed, slightly moving away from the younger woman.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Katrina whispered back "Just not used to the paparazzi is all, I don't know how you deal with it."

"Lots of practice at Runway I suppose. The stunning Miranda Priestly was obviously their target, but I ended up on page six with her a couple of times. It was a part of the job I just got used to" Andy shrugged, turning to smile for more photographs. "You ready to go in?"

"You think Miranda's stunning?"

Ignoring the jealousy that laced Katrina's voice Andy led the way past the crowd of photographers and into the Ball. "Of course. Don't you?"

Katrina chose not to respond, instead grabbing a large glass of champagne from a passing waiter, draining half the glass in one swallow.

'_Shit I've done it again'_ Andy thought, 'P_laying with her feelings like that is so not cool. And revealing you have a crush on Miranda. Could you have stamped on her heart any harder Andy?'_ Her inner mantra continued until a hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around. Her boss Drew stood before her in a tailored black suit and he kissed Andy on the cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"How's my favourite employee doing this evening?" he said releasing his hold on her.

"Your favourite employee?" Andy replied with a laugh. "You've never called me that before, are you feeling ok?" she paused tapping her chin with her index finger "Mmm, or could it have anything to do with an influential editor in chief that decided to enlist the help of your law firm because of a certain lawyer. I wonder."

Drew laughed at Andy's cynicism and handed her the extra glass of champagne he had been holding. "Glad to see you haven't lost that spark now that you're representing The Devil. Is she still the bitch she's reported to be?"

"Miranda a bitch?" Andy laughed, the sudden need to defend Miranda washing over her in waves. "_Bitch_ is a little harsh don't you think Drew? Miranda was, and still is committed to Runway. She works her butt off for that magazine, and people criticize her for wanting everything to be perfect. I mean, she wouldn't just change an entire shoot if it wasn't utter rubbish would she. She wants Runway to succeed and for that she needs everything to be just right"

"But didn't you say she made your life hell when you worked for her?" Katrina interrupted a frown fixed firmly on her face. "You even nicknamed her 'The Dragon Lady'"

"Well yeah" Andy began

"So then why are you defending her? She had you running across all of New York to find a goddamn Harry Potter manuscript and then when you finally decide to quit she bad mouths you to potential employers" Anger laced Katrina's voice and Andy started to apologise but Katrina had already turned on her heel and was making her way through the crowd.

"Shit" Andy raked her fingers through her hair absent-mindedly before Drew interrupted her thoughts.

"Go after her" he instructed with a knowing smile.

Andy didn't need to be told twice and ran, as fast as she could in her heels, in the direction that Katrina had disappeared. Pushing through the throng of people she searched the crowd for Katrina's distinctive blonde hair, her attempt pretty much in vain as the crowd before her became too dense. She spotted a few of her colleagues within the crowd and offered a wave to their voiced greetings but continued through the crowd, eventually sighing in frustration. Deciding to give up the search she headed towards the bar where she ordered herself a large scotch. "Thanks" she gave the bartender her money and helped herself to a hefty swallow, wincing as the burning liquid hit her throat. The drink did nothing to calm her anxiety as the thought of an enraged Katrina crossed her mind. Andy knew Katrina's anger towards her was caused by her feelings, but Andy couldn't help but feel guilty. She had let it slip that she found Miranda attractive and in doing so had caused pain and upset to her assistant. Andy hated being the bad guy, and so set her glass down upon the bar to resume her search. She didn't get far however, when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Andrea". Turning in the direction of the voice, Andy gasped at the sight in front of her. Miranda Priestly, wearing a figure hugging black dress, looked stunning and it took Andy a moment to recover and bring her travelling eyes up to meet Miranda's. Blushing, Andy smiled hoping she wasn't about to embarrass herself again in front of the striking woman.

"Hello Miranda. I didn't know you'd be here this evening."

"Yes, well. Hugh insisted that we come, and Elias-Clarke donated money, so I'm here representing Runway." Andy only fixated on one part of Miranda's answer and she voiced her worry- "Hugh's here?"

"He is here somewhere Andrea. Though he has been warned to stay away from me. I hope for his sake that he does"

This elicited a small smile from Andy, one which Miranda returned. Warmth spread through Andy's body as she saw Miranda smile, and she felt her checks flush faintly. Bowing her head to hide her growing embarrassment Andy was forced to look up again when Miranda's fingers grazed her cheek. Andy and Miranda gazed at each other silently, and Andy leaned into the touch as the pad of Miranda's thumb caressed her cheek.

"You're so beautiful" Miranda whispered. "I'm so sorry for what I did, you leaving me in-" Miranda suddenly cut off her apology and pulled her hand away from Andy as though burned.

"Miranda?" Andy questioned before following Miranda's gaze which had settled on something beyond her shoulder. Katrina stood there, waiting patiently for Andy to acknowledge her. Andy immediately enveloped her into a hug. "Oh my God, where were you? You had me so worried" Pulling back slightly Andy looked into Katrina's eyes "Never do that to me again!" Andy joked

"Yes Mum" Katrina joked. Her expression changed as she became more serious "I just wanted to say I was sorry. For before that is. I was-"

"If you'll excuse me" Miranda interrupted the pair holding her head high and beginning to walk away. A pang of panic washed over Andy and she sent an apologetic look towards Katrina "Sorry, just wait here one second".  
Rushing after Miranda, Andy grabbed her hand causing Miranda to stop in her tracks. The look that Miranda directed at her was one of pure jealousy which she tried unsuccessfully to mask with her trademark glare. "Miranda wait, I-"  
Miranda waved her free hand at Andy indicating she should stop talking.

"I think your _girlfriend_ wanted to talk to you" Miranda yanked her hand away from Andy's, the venom in Miranda's voice causing tears to spring to Andy's eyes.

"I can't believe I felt guilty for telling every editor how worthless you were. I told them of your incompetence, and if they employed you, they would be making the biggest mistake of their careers. You didn't deserve to be happy after you left me in Paris, and I did all that was in my power to stop your dreams from happening. You are still my biggest disappointment Andrea"  
Hurt and anger filled Andy's heart and tears fell down her cheeks. Wiping them away she stumbled away from Miranda, making her way towards where Katrina was stood waiting for her. The concern was evident on Katrina's face and Andy gave her a weak smile.

"Silly question maybe, but are you ok Andy?"

"Yeah, thanks Kat. I'm good." Andy lied the pain at Miranda's words intensifying as she saw the older woman laughing with Irv across the room, seemingly unaffected by their confrontation.

"I think I'm just gonna go home". Andy said "I'm tired and my bed is calling my name." Andy offered Katrina another weak smile.

"Night Kat"

"Andy wait" she heard Katrina almost shout as she turned to leave. Andy saw the emotions that played across Katrina's face and the need for comfort after Miranda's harsh words overwhelmed her. Licking her lips slightly Andy leaned in towards Katrina, their eyes locking before Katrina closed the distance. Their lips met hesitantly, slowly exploring. Katrina's tongue touched Andy's bottom lip, and Andy immediately granted access, their tongues battling for dominance. Getting lost in the kiss, Andy missed Miranda's grief stricken expression as she looked in their direction just in time to see Andy initiate the kiss with Katrina. Making her excuses, Miranda left the Ball, and made her way through the remaining photographers where Roy was waiting patiently beside the car for her.

"Home" she snapped at him as soon as she was seated inside. Roy nodded his head and moved the car into the late night traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Again, not mine. Never will be.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long time it's taken me to update – I did a lot of overtime this week, so been pretty busy.

**A/N2: **Ok, so this has very little Miranda/Andy interaction in it, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.

Andy Sachs was awoken from a fitful sleep by the blaring of her alarm clock and she rolled over and fumbled blindly in the darkness before turning off the offending machine. Rubbing her weary eyes in an attempt to wake herself up, memories of the previous night's events came flooding back, and Andy buried her head beneath the duvet wishing she could rewrite history and do certain things differently. Specifically, she would have explained herself properly to Miranda, and she defiantly would not have kissed Katrina. The need for comfort after Miranda's outburst had overwhelmed her and she had kissed Katrina in her vulnerable state, forgetting in that moment the implications and consequences of her actions. As soon as the kiss ended, Andy knew it had been a mistake. She could never return Katrina's feelings for her and guilt churned in her gut at the thought of using Katrina for her own selfishness.

"When did my life become so complicated" Andy groaned, her voice carrying across her empty apartment. Frankly, Andy could isolate that particular moment to the time she walked away from Miranda in Paris, and subsequently walked away from a career in journalism. If she had just stayed with Miranda in Paris, or better yet not attended the job interview at Elias-Clark then Andy wouldn't be in this predicament.

Peeking her head out from beneath the duvet, Andy sighed heavily before pulling them back and stepping out of her comfortable bed, making her way into the bathroom. Showering, but skipping her normal morning routine, Andy was ready quickly and made her way out of her apartment to meet Doug for their weekly breakfast get-together. Despite their arguments during her time at runway, Andy had remained friends with both Doug and Lily and they had grown closer over the years with Andy even becoming God-Mother to Lily's son. Andy knew she could trust them both with her problems and she promised to listen to Doug's advice when she told him her problems at breakfast.

Andy rode the subway downtown, and arriving ahead of schedule pushed her way through the early morning crowds and entered the Starbucks located across from her office building. Ordering a hazelnut latte she scanned the room, spotting Doug sitting at a table near the back and she made her way over. Andy greeted Doug with a huge smile and he rose from his seat to greet Andy with a hug and a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, what's up? You look like hell" Doug laughed as they both took their seats and began sipping at their coffees.

"Don't ask" Andy groaned dropping her head in her hands.

"Don't ask?" Doug asked amused "Come on Andy it can't be that bad. Hang on, let me guess. You lost your credit card again?" Andy lifted her head out of her hands at this presumption and gave him a menacing glare.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" Doug laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ooo, I know Nate wants you to go to dinner with his new girlfriend which-

"Are you trying to make me jealous" Andy interrupted, "because it's not working. I was over Nate a long time ago. Besides, I met Lucy last month at that fundraiser Lilly threw and she seemed nice enough. Quite cute in fact". This elicited a small smile from Doug who knew of Andy's preferences.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Andy feigned ignorance, trying to stall for time.

"Look Andy. I've known you for a long time and I know when something is bothering you. You get this look in your eye, and you play nervously with the sleeves of your clothes. See you're doing it now" Doug smirked as Andy quickly pulled her hand away from the sleeve of her jacket and placed it in her lap.

"Do not" Andy retorted. A small smile appeared on her features when she realised she had been caught.

"Plus you don't sleep very well, hence why you look like hell this morning"

"I kissed Kat" came Andy's sudden response.

"Your assistant Kat?" asked Doug, and Andy nodded her head in the affirmative, not meeting Doug's gaze.

"As in a 'you're such a good friend Kat' kinda kiss?"

"No, certainly not in the friends sort of way."

"Wow, that's amazing Andy. Kat is totally hot, and I'd have totally asked her out if you hadn't beaten me to it."

"Doug!" Andy cried "You're gay!"

Both Doug and Andy burst into laughter, breaking the awkwardness of the situation and ultimately easing Andy's nerves.

"But I shouldn't have done it. Kissed Kat I mean" Andy turned serious once again.

"Why not Andy? She's gorgeous and besides you haven't dated anyone since Emily, and that was like a year ago."

"Eight months" Andy replied with a glare "and look how well that turned out. She was the female equivalent of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde"

Doug stirred some more sugar into his coffee and chuckled at Andy's literary reference.

"I shouldn't have kissed Kat because I like someone else." Andy confessed quickly. "I really like her, but I don't know if anything can come of it. She's marri- getting a divorce" Andy swiftly corrected herself "and things are complicated between us at the moment. More to the point she's one of my clients"

"Has anything happened between the two of you?" Doug enquired, reaching across the small table to grasp Andy's hand sensing her sadness.

"I thought something might happen" Andy smiled sadly. "But then we had a silly argument. Or rather she yelled and I listened." Andy tried to laugh butt tears welled behind her eyes, and she unsuccessfully tried to hold them back. Seeing this Doug rose from his chair and crouched down in front of Andy's, enveloping her into a hug.

"Hey, Andy I'm so sorry. Don't cry, it'll be ok."

"Will it?" Andy asked, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks spilling onto Doug's shirt.

"Of course it will Andy. Your girl will come to her senses and realise you're a nifty catch." Andy laughed against Doug's shoulder, and pulled away from him slightly. Doug wiped away traces of her tears and kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

"Feeling any better?" Doug asked her uncertainly, giving Andy a small smile.

"A little, thanks" Andy replied smiling back at him. Doug nodded and returned to his seat, allowing Andy time to compose herself.

"I'm sorry I pushed you towards Kat before. I-"

Andy held up her hand effectively stopping Doug's apology. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

"So-" Dough started.

"What am I going to do about Kat? Andy finished for him. "Well, I was hoping you would help me with that part."

"Master of relationships at your service". Doug's saluted.

"Doesn't matter of course that my last boyfriend left me for the postman" Doug joked causing a genuine laugh to escape from Andy

"Well, if I were you" he continued suddenly turning serious "I'd sit her down and have a good long talk with her and just explain yourself. Explain your feelings for this other woman and try and let her down gently".

"God I hate doing this to her. She's so sweet and she likes me so much. This is going to break her heart."

"But it's better in the long run Andy. You need to stop leading her on and tell her the truth. My advice. Do it away from the office."

"Away from the office?" Andy asked confused.

"Well would you want to be dumped whilst at work? By your boss?"

"I see your point"

As 9am approached Andy grew more nervous about the prospect of seeing Katrina, and her anxiety enhanced when Doug announced he had to leave.

"What now?"

Doug laughed, putting his hand on Andy's shoulder. "You'll be fine Andy. Just ask her for a drink after work and let her down gently. It's the best way. Now I gotta go or I'm going to be late. We don't all have the advantage of being the boss you know" Andy laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Good luck" he whispered in her ear before letting her go. Andy kissed his cheek as a thank you, and he left the shop, proud he had been able to help and comfort Andy.

Andy stayed a while longer before she ordered a coffee for herself and one for Katrina and made her way out onto the sidewalk. Cautiously crossing the street she made her way into the building that housed the Brooks-Redmond Law Firm and rode the elevator up to the fifteenth floor.

As the elevator doors opened Andy put on her professional façade that made her appear more confident than she actually was.

Walking along the corridor that led to her office Jason, one of her colleagues, fell into step beside her and handed her a manila folder.

"You're client opted to settle out of court. A courier sent over the paperwork thirty minutes ago" he pointed towards the folder he had just handed her.

"Bet that's taken a chunk out of your work load. Looked like a tough case to take to court. Not that you wouldn't have nailed it though" Jason backtracked blushing.

"I appreciate your confidence in my ability" Andy smiled "But as you said it was a tough one. Not something I was that confident in winning. Thanks anyway" They had arrived at Andy's office, and she waved goodbye to Jason and stepped into the outer-room of her office where Katrina's desk was situated.

"Morning Andy" Katrina's smile grew as she spotted Andy entering the room.

"Hey Kat" Andy relied nervously, placing the coffee she had bought for her on Katrina's desk. "I bought you this. A coffee that is. I thought I'd be useful. You do like frappuccino right, with extra cinnamon?"

Katrina got to her feet and came to stand in front of Andy.

"Whatever you bought me would be fine. But for future reference, I love frappuccino. Katrina leaned in to kiss her but Andy moved at the last second and Katrina caught Andy's cheek instead.

"We're at work" Andy explained as a frown crossed Katrina's features. The explanation seemed to appease Katrina as she suddenly smiled and went back to her desk and sat down.

"Your 4pm meeting with Greg Quinn has been cancelled. He wants to reschedule for next Monday instead 'coz he wants to go get his botox touched up"

"He told you that?" Andy asked incredulously recovering from Katrina's almost kiss.

"Well, not in so many words." Katrina relied "But have you seen his forehead. Not a wrinkle on them, so obviously surgery must be involved."

"Obviously" Andy relied with a smile, earning a laugh from Katrina. "Any more messages?"

"Oh yeah, a snooty English woman rang. Told me that Miranda couldn't make the time you allotted her but she would be arriving here at 11:30am."

Andy sighed but nodded her head to let Katrina know the meeting was ok with her. Truthfully, the meeting was anything but ok as she was dreading seeing Miranda again after last night, but Miranda was her client and she had to act professionally.

"Could I get you anything" Katrina asked interrupting her musings.

"No thanks Kat. I'm ok." Andy briefly closed her eyes before opening them and asking the question she didn't want to ask.

"But, erm. Do you want to go out for a drink tonight after work? With me?"

Katrina practically beamed, and her smile and the nod of her head let Andy know she accepted.

"I'd love to" Katrina answered. "This could be like our first date. Could we go to that bar over by the fire station? What's it called again?"

"The Hyacinth" Andy offered

"Yeah! That's the one. Want to go there. Drinks on me."

"Sure, whatever you want" Andy smiled at Katrina but her gut was churning and she felt nauseous. Katrina seemed so excited about the prospect of a date, when Andy's intentions of taking her there were to break up with her. Andy entered her office and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door, Andy hid her face in her hands and wept.


End file.
